Just a Bit O Fun
by P-Chanmisao
Summary: This was going to be a harmless little romance. . .Until my math teacher got involved. Should be Humor/Almost Romance.
1. Don't Tick off the Authoress

Disclaimer: I'm not going to even bother writing anything here ~ Whoops. . . too late.  
Oh ya, don't sue me if your name is Alex, take it as a complement.  
  
P's Post- Please review!!!!! I don't mind flames if they have reasons with them. I won't write  
another chapter if I don't get any.  
  
Spring sunshine slowly rose over the horizon and poured through the dojo's open screens,  
highlighting the faces of its four residents. Because nobody should be awake before the sun, all  
of them were still sleeping, dreams of food and laundry filling their heads. Just as Kenshin was  
reaching a particulary nice part of his dream (the laundry coming out of the soapy water nice and  
clean), the sunlight reached his eyelids, and, with a soft curse, he left the warm futon to go  
prepare breakfast. Everything was saturated with the happiness and freedom which comes with  
spring.  
  
Eventually, the scent of warm tea drew the other three people from their rooms and into the  
kitchen, which became crowded with all of them and the ever-present cat. So, after grabbing as  
much food as could be taken away from Yahiko, Kenshin and the others went outside to enjoy  
the first day of spring.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin timidly asked as he settled himself against the outer wall.  
  
"Hai, what is it, Kenshin?" Slowly turning towards ---------  
  
"Number four? Hello, Miss P? Are you still with us?"   
  
Tearing my eyes away from the joyful love scene blossoming before me and up the stiff pressed  
pants of Mr. ETOD (Evil Teacher Of Doom), reality hits me. I'm not in the Meji Era, not in  
Japan, and most certainly not in a blossoming romance.   
  
"I'm sorry, it seems that I don't care about hyperbolas and that I would rather be fed to a pack of  
starving lions than sit here, so I don't care what the answer is."  
  
At least, that's what I wish I'd said. Unfortunately, I'm not brave enough to tick off Mr. ETOD,  
so what came out was more like "Um, wha? sorry."   
  
At that, he just glared at me, spun around, and told the rest of the class "I'm so glad that MOST  
of my students listen to me. Otherwise, I might feel like I was as much of a failure as SOME of  
my students. Now, Alex, can you answer number four for Miss P, who seems to need your help."  
  
At that, Alex promptly headed up to the blackboard and started writing down numbers and  
equations, and I promptly turned back to my story, a different plot line in mind.  
  
Spring sunshine slowly rose over the horizon and poured through the dojo's open screens,  
highlighting the faces of its four residents. Because nobody should be awake before the sun, all  
of them were still sleeping, dreams of food and laundry filling their heads. Just as Kenshin was  
reaching a particulary nice part of his dream (the laundry coming out of the soapy water nice and  
clean), the sunlight reached his eyelids, and, with a soft curse, he left the warm futon to go  
prepare breakfast. Everything was saturated with the happiness and freedom which comes with  
spring.  
  
Eventually, the scent of warm tea drew the other three people from their rooms and into the  
kitchen, which became crowded with all of them and the ever-present cat. So, after grabbing as  
much food as could be taken away from Yahiko, Kenshin and the others went outside to enjoy  
the first day of spring.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin timidly asked as he settled himself against the outer wall.  
  
"Hai, what is it, Kenshin?" Slowly turning towards him, she noticed that. . . He was  
disappearing!?  
  
"Kaoru-dono? Why are you clear?" Looking down at herself, she realized that the deck needed  
cleaning. The only thing odd about this was the fact that she saw the dirt through her leg.   
Looking, wide-eyed, back at Kenshin, she could barely get out a "Kenshin!!" before both of them  
vanished completely, leaving the dirty porch empty. 


	2. Attack of the Thespians

Well, summer is finally here, so I actually have free time!! This means that I can actually write  
  
more chapters for this story, yay. ^^ Sorry to keep anyone who liked the first chapter waiting,  
  
and, to anyone who did not like the first chapter, I'm sorry for posting again, but why are you  
  
reading this instead of something better? Humungo thanks to rainbowsukiyaki for reviewing.   
  
Sorry, no Mr. ETOD in this chapter, but he will not escape this story unterrorized (insert evil  
  
smilie here). Do you guys/girls like shorter chapters more often or longer ones with longer wait  
  
times?  
  
Attack of the Thespians   
  
Several students were sitting in one of the many side halls when they were treated to a  
  
rare break in routine. Unfortunately for them, they ran as quickly as possible away from the  
  
bright light which filled the hallway before they could see the redheaded bishonen who stepped  
  
out of nowhere into the now empty hall. Looking around him, all Kenshin could manage to say  
  
was a soft "Oro?" After a few moments of just standing there swirly-eyed, he decided that it  
  
would be a good idea to move around and figure out where he was; after all, this has happened so  
  
many times that it had almost become routine.  
  
While walking down a hall, the bishonen's blue eyes ran over the posters along the walls,  
  
reading mottos like "Tolerance!" and "Kindness!" (A/N - Does anyone else have these stupid  
  
things in their school?) All he could think of was I feel sorry for whoever has to put up with  
  
having these kinds of things in their halls. However, a short girl with long, red hair grabbed his  
  
arm and pulled him to a stop before he could finish that thought.  
  
"Where do you think you are going? We are about to start practice!" Placing her free  
  
hand on her hip, the girl started to lecture Kenshin about how being late sets the whole group  
  
back and how he should have not signed up if he was not planning to show up. "Well, at least  
  
you're in costume." With that, she dragged him down a side hall towards an open door, where  
  
two men stood, looking nervous.   
  
As the two saw the girl near with Kenshin in tow, bright smiles covered their faces. The  
  
taller one called out "You finally found him, Ana?" To that, she replied "Ya, he was standing in  
  
the math hall looking lost." The thoroughly confused bishie just shrugged and decided that the  
  
people around him were not dangerous, so he let them drag him inside and slam the doors shut.  
  
The redheaded girl dropped Kenshin as soon as she entered the room, and he was left to  
  
wonder about and talk to the people in the room. Slowly approaching the boy who was testing  
  
lights, Kenshin tentatively asked, "Anoo, excuse me, but what is going on here." The boy shot  
  
him a quizzical look before bending back over his lights and answering "The main characters  
  
should know. Probably bad communication up top. I'll have to talk to Raz." After mumbling  
  
like this for several minutes, he finally looked back up and said "We're getting ready to do the  
  
Japanese Twelfth Night (A/N - Don't ask ^^;). You should go find Ann and ask for a script."  
  
The now even more confused bishie just turned and walked straight towards the door he  
  
came in through. I have to find the author. Maybe then, I will be able to get home. With this  
  
thought, He closed the doors on the chaos behind him and walked towards the first class in the  
  
hall. People are writing in here, so one of them might be the cause of me being in this story.  
  
Not being the brightest of bishonen, Kenshin decided to just walk into the class and ask.   
  
All of the eyes in the room turned toward him as his feet shuffled through the door. "Excuse me,  
  
but are any of you writing about me?" Everyone just looked at him blankly except for some who  
  
were giggling in the back. After a few awkward moments, the bishie apologized for the  
  
interruption and slid back outside. Where could the author be in this huge building? 


	3. When a Teacher Should Retire

Chibi Aikido-chan: Mwah ha ha ha. If I wasn't in there how could I torture him? (Yup, that is  
  
the main point of this fic.)  
  
Faerie-chan: Yah, STD's are worse than odd motivational things any day. Thanks for making  
  
me feel better!  
  
Sessah: Don't worry, Kaoru shows up in this one. (Evil grin) Don't worry, I'm not done with  
  
Kenshin yet.  
  
Layla gurl: Thanx, but don't laugh so hard you hurt yourself. (Students like me can't afford  
  
lawsuits. ^~)  
  
I know that there are more people who reviewed, but I deleted the e-mails before I noticed they  
  
weren't being attached to the story. I'm soooooo sorry! Thanks for all the nice comments.   
  
(Glomps readers)   
  
Once again, sorry for the long wait. No excuse this time (Uh oh, should think of one. . .) Uh. . .  
  
That's it!! Summer reading was getting in my way. School can be evil even in the summer.   
  
Stupid The Invisible Man. . . Anywho, thanks for reading and Reviewing (hint hint) ^~ Oh ya,  
  
don't sue me if you are a World Lit. teacher; I actually like that class. (My teacher is the sponsor   
  
of the manga/anime club, and she let me do my analysis paper on Evangelion. ^^) Ya, this is  
  
short, but I like how it ended. Maybe the next chappie will be "Quest for the Holy Lunch Tray"...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"'Lying here on the ground,  
  
I can only sit and wonder  
  
Why am I writing my thoughts down?'"  
  
An old woman raised her head up from the thick book on her desk and looked towards the  
  
inattentive class, sighing at the wonderful mystery behind the words.  
  
"Many poems were written in this style in 14th century China. (A/N- Not correct!! Don't yell at  
  
me for saying that.) This one in particular invokes a sense of wonder. I'm sure that you are all  
  
asking yourselves, 'What were his thoughts, and why couldn't he write them? Or is this really  
  
what the author was thinking?' (She was answered with several loud snores.) Well, I believe  
  
that~Gaaagh~"  
  
Several of the heads rose up from their desks to see what had caused their teacher's droning  
  
voice to stop. (The rest thought it was a trick to get their attention.) Giggles erupted across the  
  
classroom as people began to realize what was going on in front of them. The teacher lay,  
  
unconscious, eyes swirling, underneath a kimono-clad girl's bottom.  
  
Kaoru's eyes met 27 other pairs as she looked up from where she fell. There was a brief,  
  
awkward pause before a small boy in the back opened his mouth.  
  
"Yaaahhhhhhh!!!"  
  
Following the boy's example, the class erupted into cheers before it surged as a single mass out  
  
the door towards freedom. Kaoru just sat there, the unconscious woman beneath her until  
  
Kenshin popped his head in.  
  
"Excuse me, but. . . . Kaoru? Uh, are you, by chance, the author of this story?" He addressed the  
  
question at the woman who lay sprawled on the ground.   
  
"Um, Kenshin? I don't think that she will be waking up soon."  
  
"Well, if Kaoru-dono's good at one thing, it's knocking people out. She'll be out for hours." the  
  
bishie mumbled to himself before turning towards the girl fidgeting behind him. "Well, if we're  
  
still here, and she's unconscious, then she must not be the author. We should go search the other  
  
classes."  
  
And with that, the two lost characters turned toward the door, determined to complete the task  
  
given to them and find their way home.  
  
Kaoru- "I'm hungry..."  
  
Or the cafeteria, whichever comes first. 


End file.
